Tight Jeans and Electric Guitars
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: What would seeing the love of you're life FEEL LIKE? Well, Roxas can tell you that it feels like 'KABLAM'. Then, all you've got to do next is get the love of your life to love you back. Add in some late night parties, impromptu stalking, a battle of the bands, a love triangle and a crazy homophobic father and we have a story! WOOO! - AKUROKU Rated: M - Guy x Guy - Swearing -
1. PROLOGUE

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Guys, it has happened. Yes- Oh yes- wow. Yes. It has happened. I have managed to come up with a new LOOONG fiction for you. LOVE ME is on temporary hiatus, I need to rework some chapters in it (Wasn't exactly happy with it, but lets move on :D). HERE WE ARE. You will laugh (hopefully), you will cry (hopefully), you'll get angry (hopefully), you will (hopefully) also feel that feeling where you're stomach suddenly feels empty and wants to drop out of your body- but we'll get to that in good time.

So, this I've been working on this plot-wise since two years ago. For all you ihasa-veterans that means about half way through That Damn Leather Jacket, which means I'm uber excited to get started! SQUEE! :D I'm not totally sure how many chapters this will be, aiming for 30 but lets just wing it shall we?

ACRONYM = TJEG (Pronounced: Tee-Jeg). Just for extra fun :D :D

I would now like to cordially invite you into the world of Tight Jeans, and Electric Guitars.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TIGHT JEANS AND ELECTRIC GUITARS**

_PROLOGUE _

**The Day the World Stopped Moving**

We all picture seeing the love of our life at least once in our childhood. There were so many unanswered questions hiding in our little minds… What would it feel like? How would you know it was love? What if you don't pay attention to them when you first see them? Where would you BE when you see them? Maybe you're walking your dog, then pass a stranger, glancing briefly at them. A spark hits- KABLAM! And you both spend the rest of your lives tracking each other down if it's the last thing you'll do.

Or… Or Perhaps you dial the wrong number on your phone. A voice answers: light, kind, the voice of a truly angelic person. It's fate- obviously. Why else would you have dialed the wrong number if not for true love? No, there is no other reason, you just have to find this person. You HAVE to see them in person. You've fallen in love with them. KA-BLAM! Yes, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. They're the one, the only one, forever.

These scenarios are really nice to think about… However… The day the world stopped moving for me was when I was at a party which was totally out of my league, kneeling down on a beer and sweat covered kitchen floor. I think it was pretty instant. As soon as our eyes locked I felt the sudden need to throw up, pass out and go for a run all at the same time.

KA-BLAM. Seriously. KA-BLAM: just like that.

Although the moment was mind blowing in a way that made me forget I had a brain altogether, it happened in another one of those situations where I just wanted to go crawl under something (preferably a ROCK) and die. I'm not gonna lie, parties really aren't my scene. Why couldn't parties be like they were in the 80's where people could actually dance? Now it's only grinding, none of that fancy footwork. I blame my parents for not having me at age 16. Who in their right MIND want to be in a room full of people who are drinking, smelling of funny things, eye humping everyone or actually humping someone.

Oh... You ah, like parties? Awkward...

Actually, no, this isn't about you reader. This is about me. Roxas Strife. The guy currently staring at the love of his life (#KABLAM) on a god-forsaken beer/sweat covered kitchen floor in the middle of a high school party. And whilst I'm on the topic, how in the hell of it does a FLOOR get sweaty? Impossible. Mother ducking impossible. I kid you not it really is sweaty.

I'm... getting off topic.

Right, eyes locked. I'm trying to shut my mouth. The music from the party has stopped playing (I think), he's crouching down behind a couch in the room opposite me. We're about eight meters away, there's no one else in this kitchen, there's no one in the lounge he's in (I think). The world has stopped. Literally. It's only us. I can only see him, he can only see me.

Slow motion. Heart racing. Breath not working. My brain is never ever going to forget this moment. I'd seen him before, but it was that kind of seeing where I didn't actually _look. _I was looking now... Hell... We were both looking... The two of us, with the world stopped. The look on his face I'd like to think mirrored mine. His mouth was open a little, he'd had a massive grin on his face but when we locked eyes and the world stopped it had disappeared. Masses of emotions are just everywhere inside me right now. Future emotions too (Yeah, that deep) like rejection, excitement, mostly I felt really scared, I'd never loved anyone at first sight before. This was something amazing, this was incredible, this was-

Jolting right back into reality.

In an instant the room roared back to life, but our eyes were still awkwardly on each other's. I curse myself for having the reflexes of a small dutch cheese: If I was any normal person I would have everted my gaze by now.

Speaking of 'everting gaze', why hasn't he?

It took me a second to realize everyone was cheering. What? thought made me look away, casting my eyes to the ground. What could have just happened as to make teenagers at a party burst into applause. There really were only three plausible options.

Someone had just drunkenly stumbled and fallen over in a hilarious (Yet awesome) way.

-Nah, we were all too broke to afford massive amounts of alcohol without stealing it from our parents. Two drinks max for everyone here tonight.

A person had broken a record on a keg.

-See A), we're broke, deal with it.

Two people had just been found making out/hooking up.

...There really is only one option here.

Forgetting the love of my life for a second (They'd looked away awkwardly by now as well), I scooted forward on the icky wooden floor, coming to a halt at the doorway into the lounge. Now only six meters away from yes, _the love of my life_, I peered around the left corner towards where I remember there was a closet on the far end of the room. All the applauding was still going on, it was rather difficult to see past all the people but I managed to spy something that made my blood run completely cold.

I stood up instantly and walked forward, shoving a few people out of the way (Mostly girls acting drunk to get some attention). I got to the front of the crowd, cat calls, whistles filling my ears. _Jeeze._ I'd be one embarrassed son of a gun if I was in front of all these people.

But it wasn't me. It was my best mate, who I obviously can't keep my eyes off for more than _one minute _before he hooks up with the most popular guy in school _in front _of the whole school.

"Sora.!" I half stage-whispered. He saw me from his spot next to Riku, the 'man' himself, his eyes as wide as freaking _dinner plates. _I'm pretty sure I look exactly the same actually. He waved at me with a shy hand and moved away from _Riku (_Mother-ducking RIKU!) who had his _hand _around his _waist _(Holy CRAP) and came over to me. I was about to shoo him away, not really wanting to capture any of his crazy lime light. However, I was slightly relieved when my completely insane brunet best mate grabbed my wrist and yanked me all the way outside.

I really shouldn't come to parties. I'm not social enough. Did I mention that rock I wanted to crawl under earlier? Wow, where the hell _is it? _Why do I let myself be talked into these things? _Why. _WHY?

The air that hit us was a relief. Not cold, but with all the bodies rubbing up against each other inside managed to make it 1000 degrees in there. I can think more clearly out here... Hmm... Ten ways to kill Sora...

"So, ah... Eventful party huh?" Was the first thing he said to me when we were safely tucked away in his car. Clearly there's a massive understatement in that question.

"Like I could disagree..." My head heavily fell back against the head rest. There was silence for a moment in the dark, only the dull thud of a bass dropping and my head beat sounding. I closed my eyes thinking of that guy behind the couch. What will he be doing tomorrow? When will I see him again? _How will I see him again?_

"You're not... Mad?"

My eyes lazily opened as I realized I was still with Sora.

I sighed, sinking down into my seat. "No, not really." If I was being honest, having my best friend lie to me (I'm not an idiot. Obviously those two had been going at it for a while, how had we been invited to this party?) didn't bother me as much as it would have if I hadn't been KABLAM'D by cupids arrow not five minutes before.

Sora was one lucky bastard, he could have had the full power of Roxas's wrath unleashed upon him tonight. Dodged a bullet there.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know."

_Maybe I'm being a bit difficult right now..._

"I uh, saw someone tonight." I mentioned, closing my eyes again with another sigh.

"Who?" I could tell Sora was glad that I was talking to him, he probably would have ignored me if I'd messed around with someone and not told him. That just shows that I'm the bigger person.

_Killing Sora method 4. Replace his lolly stash with rat poison._

"I don't know." He'd be easy to pick out of a crowd, that's for sure. Even just imagining him now, crouched behind that couch, looking at me with his mouth grinning and his eyes shining an electric green... My heart raced. I wanted to meet him, be around him all the time, but it was scary. Love was scary, I've learnt that much tonight.

"We'll find him on Monday." Sora nodded, placing his key into his car's ignition and turning the engine on.

I spoke my mind. "I don't think I want to do that..."

"Why the hell not? Rox, you're acting weird tonight. He must have really gotten to you." He turned off down the street, and we began making our way to my place. Damn Sora for being able to see right though me...

"Yeah." Yet another sigh from me.

"I've been seeing Riku for two months." My list of ways to kill Sora dissipated as I recognized he was changing the subject because I didn't want to talk about it. It was so easy to talk to someone who could mind-read you.

Sometimes it was more like 'mind rape', that'll probably come up later on.

"Go on..." A small smile creeps onto my face. Sora is such a dark horse sometimes. I mean, come on, unpopular _guy _and an incredibly popular _guy _hooking up? "Where did you two meet anyway?"

Sora was happy I was now properly contributing to the conversation, and his tone picked up. "He offered to drive me home from school one day after I ran straight into him in the school corridor and got a concussion!" Yay! A concussion! WOOO! I suppressed a small laugh. "Then, we got to my house, and he ended up staying the night."

"What, you had a slumber party with Riku Andrews?" I was completely dumbfounded, imagining them together was quite hard. Like, when did they meet up? As far as I know Sora was with me most of the time in the last two months.

"Well... Not one of those ones with pajamas or mattresses on the floor-"

Dark. Horse.

"Ugh! Sora- Dude- Eewwwww!" What? No! Yuck! What?!

"You _asked!" WHAT!?_

"No I didn't!" I SO DIDN'T. When did I!? WHEN DID I!? I started making throw-up noises and Sora just laughed his head off. Why would I want to think about that? Well, it's in there now, my brain, just biding it's time to make me want to gag at an inappropriate time. "So you just... You just... Went home and shagged then?" I almost vomited even saying it but I had to know.

"Yup, we didn't go straight for it though. He wanted to make sure I got inside safe, but then I remembered my Mom and Dad weren't getting back until the next day..."

"So you shagged?"

"No- Hush you, just wait-"

I sat back in my seat, anticipating a long-winded love story. I commend Sora on his ability to drive and tell Epic Tales.

"I told him they weren't going to be there, so Riku didn't want to leave me alone because you shouldn't leave someone with a concussion alone. Then we went inside, I was freaking out because, well, it was _Riku. _It was insane, I couldn't even believe he was in my house. He made me sit down in my room, then got me a glass of water-" He's going to tell me every little detail and I'm going to have to concentrate hard on when to stop him. It would completely suck for my mental health if I zoned out, then zone back in on '_His hand started creeping down into my pants-' _UGGGHHHHH! THAT'S A WHOLE BASKET OF NO.

"-and when I was drinking it he kept staring at me. I asked him 'what's up?', and he just said 'nothing' and looked away. It obviously wasn't _'nothing'_ so I asked him again, 'are you sure nothing's wrong?' I put the glass of water down on my bedside table, and when I looked up he was standing above me, with this weirdly-determined look on his face. Then he leaned down and kissed me- quite hard, then pushed me down onto the bed-'

THAT'S MY QUEUE!

"-W-WOW, Riku eh? Who would've guessed, so what happened tonight?" NAILED IT.

Sora parked up outside my house, cutting the engine off then facing towards me. "He said he wanted to start telling people about us, I said it wasn't a good idea but tonight he just kissed me. Right out in the open, for everyone to see."

"How do you feel about that?" Look at me, playing therapist. Heh... It was a genuine question though. If Riku crosses Sora he's going to get whats coming to him.

I wouldn't go up and punch him or something, it would have to be a sneaky revenge thing because he's quite a big guy. I'd write a letter to his parents saying he's failing school, or maybe dye his hair pink somehow.

I have my ways.

"I think I'm... Relieved, scared, and embarrassed." I nodded along with him, then reached out to grab his hand in the dark. "I'm relieved because it means he likes me enough to tell people about me... Scared because what the hell will people think? And embarrassed because... Well... I'm not exactly... People won't think I'm good enough to be with him."

I caught Sora's feelings in our telepathy and instantly unclipped my seatbelt then grabbed him in for a hug. "People are fucking jealous bastards sometimes, I think that you are such an awesome person that anyone should be _freaking proud _of having you all to themselves." I then pulled away, holding him at arms length, seeing his eyes shining slightly in the street light. "And you don't have to be scared, because I'll always be there for you, you know that."

"Oh Rox... You'll make me cry you dummy." Sora pulled me in for a hug again, and I cuddled right into him. Being able to hug out your thoughts and emotions always makes you feel better, well, for me it does. I one of those people that likes close human contact, I guess that's why Sora and I click so well together. We embraced like that for a few minutes, my thumb stroking gently over his back. Probably this might come across as weird to some people, but when you have a friend that knows everything about you you really have no problem with getting all touchy-feely with them.

Nothing like a good snuggle every now and then.

I had so many more questions to ask him, but on a Saturday night at 2am, somethings could be left 'till the morning. "I'm going to go sleep forever now," I said, pulling away from our hug. Sora placed a little kiss on the top of my head then turned his car on again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" He smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back, reaching down to open the door.

"Rox-"

"Yeah?" My hand hovered over the door handle. I turned to face Sora, who had his eye brows furrowed.

"This person you saw... What did you mean?"

There was a slight pause as I pondered how to answer the question. I couldn't exactly just say 'KABLAM' to Sora and expect him to understand _(If he had understood, that would have been classified as 'mind rape' as he shouldn't have possibly been to understand what I'd meant straight away)_. "Sort of... " Come on Roxas... "Love at first sight...?" I paused for impact, usually Sora would ask a million questions at a million miles an hour if I showed even the slightest interest in anyone. However, this time he simply nodded at me. Mutually agreeing that we'd discuss it at another time.

I hoped out of the car saying a quick goodbye to Sora, then made my way inside my house. Every step I took made adrenaline shoot straight through my body. If my parents caught me now I'd be dead meat. Even though it'd be my fault... If I'd just told them I was going to a party they would have let me go, it's just the fact that I didn't tell them that I would be shot.

My logic ladies and gentlemen.

Cursing every single stair on the way up to my room for their creakiness, I made my way up slowly. Seriously, like one minute every step. If you wait there a while anyone listening might think it's just the wind or something. Yes. Master sneak right here. When I got to my room it was an utter relief, hearing my families' snores was the best thing ever. I opened my door slowly (no creaking here, _good door), _stopping only to pat Ed who was fast asleep on his little doggy bed.

My own bed didn't look that awesome right now, no doubt it would be a night of staring straight up at my ceiling in thought.

I decided to sit up for a while. I sat out on my roof just outside of my window. I could see my breath clouding out in the open air, with no sounds other than the occasional car from a main road in the distance. I'm not sure how long I sat there... I just... Thought about stuff I guess. How many times in my life will I fall in love? Will they feel the same? Will _he _feel the same? _Where will I see him again? How do I talk to him? How is this meant to happen? _

_...Will it ever happen?_

It would be easier if I'd fall in love at first sight more often, it wouldn't hurt this much... All the questions I mean. It feels like this is my only one shot, and if I fuck it up I won't be able to find someone else.

Maybe I've lost faith in love. Maybe I'm just tired.

I sat there until the lights of the town came to life again, and the sun started to peek out over the hills. I had to think of simple things to make my brain calm down after the long hours of strong thoughts.

_It was night, and now it's day. _

Maybe the World will stop moving again tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

NEW STORY HELL YEAH.

What did everyone think? Do we like this? Do we think this is fly?

I can't tell you how sorry I am for the (almost) three months hiatus. Some family stuff has happened, and working with my Beta has become difficult because of her school work/life/tiredness, but we can do this, we're going to bring you this awesome story, and it's going to be awesome.

And everything will be awesome.

Love you guys lots and lots! P.M if you want to chat or leave a review to tell me what you think! I always check my emails!

FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW! Woo! Let's get this started! *Throws cookies out to crowd*

xoxo ihasakeyblade

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Prince Charming!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow, look at me go, three months of no-posts fluttering away in the wind. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I can never thank you guys enough for taking the time out to tell me what you think! Yay! Woo! Reviews!

*Throws cookies out over the internet*

Well, it's 3am at the moment, and what's a good thing to do at this hour of the morning? Write another chapter: Here we go.

P.S: If you guys notice anything random in this chapter (E.G Sentences mysteriously cutting-off) PLEASE TELL ME, my doc uploading has been really weird lately...)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TIGHT JEANS AND ELECTRIC GUITARS**

**_Chapter one_**

**PRINCE CHARMING  
**

**Sora: K,** here it is, all the info: His name is Axel and he's rly gud m8tes w/ Riku, musician, but his Dad doesn't wnt him to b. Locker No. 72A. A Senior. Is failing multi-subjects. Doesn't like pizza, is quite open to try new thngs, is up fr a challenge. Ri also said Ax mntioned u lst night! WIN!

It was a god-damn mission and a half reading Sora's 'txt mssge' at seven O'clock in the morning, especially considering I had had next to no sleep that night. After it was deciphered I happened to wake up more. I could kiss Sora for asking Riku about him so quickly. He... Mentioned me? Axel. His name is Axel,The love of my life managed to mention me. That means he hasn't forgotten about me. Which means he might have felt the KABLAM which is the most awesome thing I've ever heard in my whole entire life-

Wow.

W-o-w.

Oh my GOD! I have to get up! I have to get dressed! I not only have the reflexes of a small dutch cheese I SMELL like one. I jolt up out of bed, then move swiftly over to my wardrobe to begin what was probably going to be at least half an hour of outfit-picking.

Wait. Text Sora back.

**Roxas: **Thanks! What did Riku say he said?! P.S What should I wear today? If I'm going to see him then shouldn't I look better than usual?

Chucking my brick phone on the ground I continued the assault on my wardrobe. Shoes, jeans, tops, all flying everywhere. Everything was either too black, I'd outgrown it, or there was a massive orange stain on it. I cursed then and there for being stupid enough to ignore my mother's attempts to take me shopping. Really, like I could afford my own clothes, I should have gotten help when it was offered.

I started sorting the clothes into piles as I pulled them out. Basically it was wearable vs non-wearable. It was when I was halfway through my whole closet that I noticed it was 7:15, and I should probably get in the shower if I want my hair to dry before school. Sigh... Teenage boy problems.

I dropped the jacket I had in my hands on the 'Wearable' pile then went down the hall into the bathroom. I'd done this many mornings before, but never with this sense of purpose. I am going to look good today, I am going to get Axel's attention, and I am going to ride off into the sunset on a shetland pony with him.

*Cough*... Don't judge me.

One thing I don't really understand is... How did I not see Axel before? Last night was all like KABLAM but why wasn't it like that passing in the halls at school? I think I'd remember his hair... Most likely is that Riku's light sort of covers his up... Why?

I've got a lot of stuff to think about.

...Showering was a quick job. Clothes off, water on, get in, scrub everything inch of body, water off, hop out, towel dry. Never before had I moved with such precision. I glided off back down the hallway still rather sudsy.

I let the towel around my waist drop to the ground when I got back to my room, and I scrambled to find some underwear quickly. There's something about being naked that scares the crap out of me. Seriously, like, full adrenaline rush. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Right. Underwear on now. Next thing: clothing. I turned towards the clothing piles of DOOM with a weary expression (Oh, that pun), wondering whether it was acceptable to go to school in just undies.

Okay... Just pick up random things and try them on. I went in for a 'lucky dip', fishing out the first things I grabbed in the good pile. Then I slipped them on and presented myself in front of the full length mirror next to my bed.

I was hit with a tidal wave of mediocracy.

"Dammit." I cursed, then shoved the clothes off again. Maybe I should put more thought into the next outfit...

'Bzzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt!'

I literally dove onto my phone in my underwear, which would have looked quite strange from an outside point of view. Another text from Sora.

**Sora: **I'll b ovr in 20, wear ur blue skinnys and white tank with ur light blu chckrd long sleved shirt thing (A/N: Do you guys get what I mean? Seriously DO NOT know the word o describe it.) ovrtop. Unbuttoned.

This is not 'mind rape' it's 'life rape'. I'll question Sora about this later.

But seriously- WHAT DID HE SAY!? Gah! I'll about THAT later too!

Without a moments hesitation I toweled my hair a bit more then searched through my 'yes' pile. Sure enough it was all there, so I put on the outfit with some white converse. I couldn't even remember buying this stuff... Maybe Sora had fully life-raped me and put it in here for this very day. The funny thing is that he probably did.

Here I go... Putting the fabled clothes on.. Pulling the jeans over my hips... Sliding the random over-shirting flannelette thing overtop of my T-shirt and leaving it unbuttoned (A/N: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THE WORD!?).

Looking into the mirror was a shock.

"MOM! DAD! COME QUICK!" It was loud enough to wake the neighbors, but it had the desired effect. Instantly four sets of feet were rocketing towards my room at the speed of light. Dad was the first one to get in and smashed the door open. Poor old Ed had to scamper quickly out of the way before he was stood on. Mum came and sat on my bed then my little bro and sis Namine and Ven tumbled in, coming to a halt at my feet. My poor parents, twins are always double trouble. The little nut-jobs, for four year olds they seemed to have learned how to annoy me. Trouble is, I love them too much to be mad about it most of the time.

"Roxas! Where's the fire!?" Dad asked, looking 'excited for action' ('Action' being maybe he'll get to be all heroic and kill a spider or something). He regained his posture when he realized there would be no 'action' today and seemed to start sulking a little. Then he seemed to catch my outfit. "Hey- Whoa- You look-"

"Not emo!?"

"Yes!" My beautiful Mother clapped her hands together. I couldn't be prouder, and neither could they.

"But-" Dad began, "How did you manage to find non-black clothing?"

"I think Sora put them in here," I said, turning on the spot, admiring the outfit in the mirror.

"Sometimes I could kiss that boy." He nodded. Mum was busy fawning over the awesomeness of my new look in a way that can only be described as ... , with a dash of worry. She thinks I'm going to go off and have rampant sex now I'm styled to woo some females/males. Poor thing, her little boy going off to have 'rampant sex'.

I'm not saying it WILL happen, but I'm gonna to damn well try.

I looked down to where Nam and Ven had grabbed onto my jeans. Bless them for being so short: They only stood about half-way up my thigh. For a while they simply gazed at me in the mirror, their eyes wide and sparkling. Oh... I worry about them sometimes.

In the mirror I watched as Dad came up behind me to clap me on the back. "Well son, you look like you could be taking a GIRL out to the movies later!" He joked, giving me a small elbow nudge then chuckling all the way back out of the room. Mum suppressed a little giggle.

Well, I do look straight as a straight thing today.

"Are you after someone?" I heard Mum ask from behind me.

"You bet your bottom dollar I am!" I turned on my heals to face her, the twins moving around with me. "Today is just phase one of the mission-"

"And what mission is that sweetheart?" She smiled.

"Get noticed." Woo! Axel shall be mine. He's not gonna know what hit him. Ohh... It will be sweet.

"But Woozzass could have ANY girlfriend he wants!" I blame my parents for Ven's lack of articulation of the letter 'R'. Perhaps if that hadn't gone around saying my name in a babyish way to him he wouldn't say it like that.

It's mega embarrassing if he does it around friends.

However, I've learnt it scores points with girls so, y'know, that's a plus for some people.

I crotched down (BLOODY MISSION! Jeans are not designed for THIS!) to speak with my nutty siblings. And yes, their eyes were still spaced-out and sparkly. It's even freakier up close... "Yeah I know that!" I nodded. "This one might take a bit of extra work is all." Oh, and before I forget. "-and it's a BOY-friend not a GIRL-friend."

"Giiirrrrlllffrrriendd." They cooed in unison.

"No- Boy-"

"Gurrrrrrrrlllllllll,"

"B-"

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrl"

"Okay fine. Girlfriend. Have it your way." I stood up then ruffled their hair a bit more harshly than usual. "I'll see you guys after school okay?" Gone are the days where you could actually win an argument against your younger siblings. Now I just had to admit defeat and get the hell away from them as fast as possible. Quickly kissing my Mom goodbye and grabbing my backpack I did just that.

I could literally still hear 'Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrlllll-' coming from my room as I walked out. Why me? WHY?

"Bye Dad!" I called out through the house as I descended the stairs into the kitchen. I didn't wait for a reply, just grabbed an apple from the bench then bolted out the door. Sora pulled up as I closed the front door behind me. I grabbed my skateboard because who knows with Dark-Horse Sora if he'll have time to drop me back home today.

When I got over to the road he had all the windows rolled down and was leaning an arm out the driver window with some shades on. I shook my head, but I had to face the facts: Sora looked quite cool like that. A hero in a crap car, the guy who was a rebel but has a soft side... Wow, no, so totally not him, he was more the kid who hung out in the library with his nose in a book half the time. Before I get too hooked up in our high school stereotypical selves I better get in the car... I ran around the back then jumped in the front seat.

Getting into Sora's car was like entering into 80's Narnia. For one, it was an old car, and for two, it had the same C.D stuck in the radio on repeat from the old owner. He always had it playing in the morning, so now we were on Track Six: She Drives Me Crazy, the Fine Young Cannibals. Always a good song to jam, can't forget about the old classics. Another link to 'Narnia' is that it looks ordinary on the outside, but the inside was incredible. We'd totally tricked it out: Especially the trunk, there's even a refrigerator back there. Ahh... A lot of our childhood was spent in this car, fixing it up, driving places, the whole nine yards.

"I knew those clothes would be epic!" Sora proclaimed, banging merrily on the steering wheel. "Am I the MAN or am I the MAN?"

Who could deny the guy bragging rights? I sure as hell looked better than I ever had in like, my whole like. "You're the man okay!" I did some 'bowing' moves for good measure, feeling afterwards that I'll probably regret giving Sora the right to say 'I changed your LIFE through CLOTHING!'. Somewhere in the future that will come back and bite me on the ass, no doubt about it.

I gained my composure a bit and stared out the window as we started heading into town. Birds were chirping, a few insane joggers were out joggering, music blaring from the speakers. I cleared my throat, "by the way, thanks for asking Riku about Axel last night, you sure do work fast…"

"Nothing but the best for my Woxy-Kins!-" Sora then preceded to lift a hand from the wheel to ruffle my hair. It was arranged quickly back into place as soon as his hand retreated back. Something about people messing with my hair just makes me cringe, harshly. There's certain things on a man's body you don't touch, firstly, his balls, that's a no. Then, the underside of his knee joint, makes us fall over. THEN his hair comes next. Either it's too greasy or too perfectly styled to make it okay for you to sink you're fingers into.

I thought I was safe at this moment. Maybe today I won't be pushed into any awkward encounters with Axel by my scheming friend. Sora mentioned

It was only until Sora said- "Okay, down to business, we're going to start operation Axel today by-" That I felt my impending doom.

Wait, what?

"What!?"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas-"

No. "Sora, Sora, Sora," I began, slowly, letting it all sink in. "Let me break this down easy-" (Inhale) "-YOU ARE A NUTCASE HOW THE HELL AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM AND JUST WHAT AND STUFF HUH?! No! You can't just dump me in the deep end!"

Sora didn't care. Sora didn't give a fuck. "I'm not! We've already planned it-"

"Planned WHAT!?" I yelled as we turned down main street, heading towards our favorite diner. The beautiful scenery did nothing to ease my panic. _Way to kill Sora six: Chop off one of his hair spikes and impale him with it. _

"Look, this guy obviously is somebody special to you. I mean, you were totally spacing out last night and not in my seventeen years of knowing you have you done that." We came to a stop outside our most sacred place, my face covered in a small blush as I stared straight out the window. Sora turned to face me fulling, making me want to sink back against the car door. "You haven't shown interest in anyone for seventeen years. The hell if I'm going to let you miss this opportunity to go out with someone." Dammit Sora. Getting all stern and right and shit.

All it took was one word, one syllable, and Sora was grinning to high heaven and dragging me out of the car and into the diner.

"…Fine."

Let's give you a brief tour of the scenery. There's a park right bam smack in the middle of town: Garden Park. I'm not quite sure why they called it this, it's not really a 'garden', just a few lakes, bushes, trees and that all important grass. Garden Park has a road running around the outside of it, with shops lined around the other side of said road which close it in like a wall. All the shops are different of course, mostly cafes but seeing as this place is only two blocks away from school it's Sora and I's hangout. Nobody else comes here much because they all go to the mall on the South side of town. Laaaaaame (I only say this because I'm broke as fuck). It's waaay better here in Central Square (Named so because of the perfect square it formed), so screw those other peoples.

Okay, back to the present: Sora and I are walking into the Xaldin's Diner. The reason for me being dragged in no more is that I used my ninja skills to escape Sora's grip, and by that I mean I licked his hand. We like Xaldin's Diner for three main reasons: One, Xaldin (the guy who owns it, middle aged guy with dreads) is really nice and knows us because we come here often. He does this totally awesome thing where he gives us milkshakes at large size instead of the small size we ask for! And when we say 'hey! That's the large one!' (usually laughing insanely), he smiles his cheeky smile and says- _'what? No I'm sure it's the small one!' _Ahhh good times... Oh, and free food. We were also won over by the free food.

Second reason that it's the coolest place ever: The view is really good. You can sit at any light blue booth and see the park out the window. The park's got this little lake-ish-thing in the middle that has the cutest baby ducks on it that quack and ruffle their little feathers!

Whoa, sorry, I'm having a gay moment...

Ahem,

Third: The food is really good, and it caters to Sora's and I's desire to have things deep fried and covered in chocolate. I swear we eat so much junk food it's a wonder I can fit into these jeans (which are surprisingly not giving me as much grief anymore, must have stretched when I was shimmying around in the car). You can ask Xaldin to deep fry anything for you for a dollar. Sora gave him a tub of ice cream the other day, and he covered it in this batter stuff and deep fried the ice cream. Ohhhh it was so good. *Drool*

It is our little haven that we can retreat to, and another plus would be that Xaldin gives the best advice. I think he would be the first person we would come to if we had problems, especially, y'know, homosexual ones... The hell if I was going to go up to my dad and say something along the lines of- 'I'm in love with this GUY named Axel and he doesn't know who I am how can I get his attention?' Wow. No. That wasn't happening. It was hard enough having to explain some of my motives for the wardrobe change this morning to my Mother. Dad is not going to hear the word 'Axel' until we're in a serious relationship and I'm getting ahead of myself awfully quickly I'm going to stop.

We made our way to the counter grinning from ear to ear. Our bodies were not going to like what was about to happen but my mouth didn't give a flying toss!

Give us the suuuggar!

"Hey you two! Didn't I kick you out yesterday?" Xaldin greeted his hearty hello, looking up from counting money out of the till. Why was he so much like a pirate? Just added to the hilarity of him.

"Hey Xal!" Sora and I responded at the same time as per usual. Something about having a good schedule like this is quite satisfying.

Xaldin leaned over the counter on his muscly hands. How are hands even muscly? "What'll you two toe-rags be having this morning?" We didn't even open our mouths to reply. "-No wait..." He continued. "Let me guess, you both want pancakes with extra maple syrup, icing sugar, ice cream and strawberries." Then he started writing down the order on a slip of paper. "-Oh! And before I forget, a chocolate milkshake for Sora and a caramel one for Roxas, both with double hits of syrup." He added the extra drinks onto the list. I almost shed a tear at how perfect our order was, memorized perfectly by our perfect Xaldin. Sora and I nodded eagerly and he chuckled disappearing out to the kitchen. There was a small pause, then we quickly turned and sprinted to our favorite booth located by the big glass window overlooking the park. We slid in, going for opposite sides, then rested ourselves down onto the blue cushy pillows. Xaldin might have terrible taste in decorations (There's a singing bass on the wall), but his picking of booths was superb.

"I hate to ask," here I go, about to regret another thing I say. "-But what's phase-one of operation 'Axel' you supposedly want me to go through?"

"Well, I'm GLAD you asked Roxas." Sora changed into game-plan Sora at the blink of an eye, sitting up straight to run it by me. I looked at him with a disdain that only a Best Friend could manage. "Riku and I planned-"

A shadow descended upon the table.

"Riku and I planned what? Who's Riku?"

I sunk down in my seat more and went red as Xaldin placed our massive plates of pancakes and giant milkshakes down in front of us. He had his eye brow arched and I just knew Sora was going to unfold the complete corners of his mind to him-

Where's that _GOD DAMN rock to crawl under!?_

Wait! I can still save this! This is pay back Roxas-style!

"Sora has a Boyfriend!" I blurted out, pointing the finger of absolute blame over to my brunet companion. Desired effect achieved.

"Really-" The eye brow arch shifted to Sora, then Xaldin slid into the seat next to him. "Why don't you explain to ol' Xally here why you're blushing like a girl hmm?" Busted. Sora chokes a bit since he was in the middle of gulping his milkshake down, and I smirk and start drinking too, watching him perspire under Xaldin's lime light.

Sweet sweet REVENGE.

"W-well there's this guy..."

"KNEW IT!" Xaldin suddenly fiercely smacked the table with his palm. Without missing a beat he goes, "So this Riku is your boyfriend! Who is he? What is he like?" and I watch in wicked amusement as Sora is stunned into silence.

Grabbing my fork and skewering a strawberry or two on the end of it, I speak for him. "Riku is the most popular guy in school." I down the berries in one go, whilst Xaldin looks thoroughly impressed.

"Most popular guy in school! I knew you could pull 'em Sor! That's my boy!" He patted Sora on the back before turning to me. Wait. Not good. We're focussing on Sora right now- Look at Sora- LOOK AT SORA!

"Rox, what about you?" Crap. "Have you got a fine looking young man throwing pebbles at your window?" Why does he have to use that kind of metaphor?

"N-no." Of course my 'no' was completely drowned out by Sora starting this huge spiel about last night. I could feel the blush warming my face while Sora told Xaldin all about Axel.

"He's found the love of his life! The guys name is Axel and he's best friends with Riku and he plays the guitar in this band and Roxas saw him last night and now he's in love! Rox here is sporting some new clothing in order to woo Axel, and I was just about to tell him the plan on how we're going to do that."

Sora, I am going to kill you.

No really- I am.

_Ways to kill Sora 10: Tie him up with skipping ropes then chuck him off a cliff._

Xaldin looks at me with this mischievous glint in his eye. Crap shit fuck. "Going to seduce him are you?" I don't think I could have been anymore red then I was at that very moment. Shit shit shit. If they don't stop staring at me I'm not gonna be able to get my normal face color back! I'm going to stay red and have to live out my days with the circus or something! _'The red-blonde-emo-dutchcheese-freak!'_

"I-I don't even know if he's gay..." Was all I could possibly say next, realizing how pitiful this situation was. Sora just looks at me with a calculating stare. There was some pity in his eyes but as far as I'm concerned he's pure evil.

Xaldin stood up from the table, I was glad, my face wouldn't be able to take anymore blushing. Xaldin of course doesn't register this fact. "He'll turn once he gets a look at you! Pwoorrrr! A head turner if I ever did see one!"

_..._

_Uhhhh- Cringe._

_Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_._

It's a good thing Xaldin's too much of a Father figure to us to be considered even slightly a pedophile. I still didn't believe him though. Never had I been a 'head turner' in my whole life, and I highly doubt a pair of fucking tight pants and Sora's plans would change that.

Period.

"Thanks Xally..." I mutter awkwardly as Sora tries to contain his laughter. I shoot him a death glare and he innocently starts eating his pan cakes. I didn't think anyone could look evil eating pancakes, and you also cannot say the word 'bubbles' angrily... Believe me I've tried and failed. Sora is the one exception to both of these rules.

"Anytime! You boys play nice now!" And with that, he left us there to scoff our pancakes down. We didn't really talk that much more, far too focussed on our meals and our drinks. It seriously didn't get any better than this. The sugar, the sugar was glorious, I don't really get sugar highs though, I get sugar bliss. Sora gets it too, this is when we can't really get mad at anything because of the sheer delight of the sugar we have just filled ourselves with... Ahh... This is the life.

I finish my plate and check my phone, it's 8 now, it'll take us like three minutes to get to school so we've got plenty of time. Sora just leans against his seat and sighs loudly, rubbing his stomach, I rest my head of the back of my seat too, and stare blankly out the window.

"So..." Not that I actually wanted to ask AGAIN, I'm just making conversation... "That plan we discussed earlier? Not that it's going to happen, I just want to know what you had in mind."

"You seem quite eager for the plan," Sora sat up, grinning a wolfy grin. Even thinking about approaching Axel made me want to throw up and go for a run again, I wonder if that's the true feeling of love? Running and throwing up. "Well, basically it involves -"

Okay, so here is where Sora explained to me his plan. I can't exactly recall what he said, but it was literally like, a six month Get-Axel-Quick scheme which was so not happening. At one stage he took a pad out of his back pocket to show it in cartoon form just to enhance the experience. It was a whole tub of no.

I decided to humor him. "Sounds great Sor! But ah, before we get into that I wanted to ask what Axel said about me last night?" A small smile crept onto my face at the thought of that red head asking Riku _'Who was that pretty blonde on the floor at the party?' _Which made me feel better after listening to Sora's crazy scheme.

"He asked Riku, '_Who was that blonde guy on the floor at the party who knew that guy you were making out with,' _direct quote." He nodded.

It was quite close to what I'd imagined so I was pretty happy. I smiled to myself even more.

Sora wasn't finished... "Riku also said he was acting weird last night, like he was thinking hard about something. Maybe you made him rethink his sexuality! Go you!"

_Yay me._

He was 'thinking hard' about something, what does that mean? Is Sora right? Did he feel the KABLAM too? Wow. Love... I need to throw up and run again. To avoid up-chucking or spontaneous running I decided to get up from the booth, maybe it's all this sugar in my blood stream. I get to my feet, leaving Sora and our tarnished plates/glasses behind to go over to Xaldin who's holding up two brown paper bags behind the counter. "You're packed lunches. This should keep you going at school and allow you to raise a bit of hell yeah?" He says whilst handing them to me.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sora and I exclaim, said brunet making his way over slowly. Ahh... Just knowing there was going to be cake-y goodies in the bags was a delightful thought.

He hands one to each of us, I went to grab my wallet from my bag, but he stops me. "Don't be silly Rox! My shout!" Did I mention how much I love this guy? A lot.

"See you Xal!" Sora called, running out the door towards his parked car.

I was about to follow him but Xaldin stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Roxas, if you really like this Axel guy I'm sure he'll come around. A catch like you could have any guy on the planet."

I didn't really believe him, Axel probably isn't even gay. I feel like even if Axel doesn't like me I'll probably just want to be around him in any way possible... If that means even just being friends then I will make that happen.

"Okay Xal, See yah later!" I exited the Diner to go join Sora in the car. As I left I could hear a barking laugh echoing out over the Central Square:

"Stop waiting for Prince Charming! Get up and find him! The poor bastard might be stuck in a tree or something!"

Xaldin ladies and Gentleman.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Did we enjoy this? Hmmm? I like the idea of Xaldin being non-creepy this time around. In the game he's hella-freaky but THIS FIC will make him liked, hopefully... hehe so ah... reviews? Follows? Favorites? Everything is appreciated! Some of you guys almost have me in pure tears of JOY in the last rounds of reviews and messages! You all have no idea how many virtual hugs I got hehe :3

*HUGS YOU FIERCELY*

Hopefully that will tide you over until next time, a hug a chapter, how about that? No amount of thank you's will ever be enough for me to say, you guys rock my socks off on a daily basis XoXo

-ihasakeyblade123

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Tram Wars

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, okay, so, I've NUTTED THIS STORY OUT. For those of you who don't know, I like to write out my stories completely (Chapter-Wise, plot-wise) before I dive into something. We're looking at around... Ah... 44. Yeah, 44 chapters, my biggest story yet. I figure I'll release other stories within that 44, for instance, when chapter 5 of this rocks around I'll release the story 'Midnight Runners', which is something I'm excited to write!

Yay for big plans! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chap! We're getting 10 reviews a chapter which is EPIC so thank you!

Are we enjoying the world of Tight Jeans and Electric Guitars? Let's dive in again shall we...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TIGHT JEANS AND ELECTRIC GUITARS**

**_Chapter Two_**

**TRAM WARS**

For the next five minutes I was lectured on the 'do's and 'don'ts' of Axel by Sora, the now self-proclaimed God of dating. Next time he goes and shags the most popular guy in school I'm gonna try and stop him, this big head of his is something I'm not going to be able to deal with in the long run.

"And don't forget to-"

"Yeah, yeah, bat my eye lashes and ask to feel up his muscles I know-" I scoffed, willing the brunet menace to shut his gob through sarcasm. Massive failure.

"Roxxxxasss!" He whined, "Listen to me! I was just saying, don't act weird around him."

Listen to him!? He's well out of order!

I crossed my arms and jutted out my lips, "I'm not weird..." I huffed. I'm not! Well.. Most of the time. Once I did get caught eating an ice cream, giving a lick to my dog Ed, then continued eating. That's not weird is it? I'm sure other people to it... Sora might be worried I'll sniff Axel when I see him to gain his 'scent'. I haven't liked anyone before to test out whether I act different around them... Maybe Sora can see into the future. Maybe if I see Axel today I should try my hardest to not be weird.

NOT THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY SNIFF HIM! IT WAS JUST A PASSING THOUGHT-

"Fine." I said, just as we pulled up in the school parking lot. Sora seemed more than happy with the response, but I was far from it. I was leaning more towards 'freaking out'.

We grabbed our bags from the backseat, the blasting of 80's music disappearing with the cut off of the engine. Going into school seemed different than any other day before. It had a new sense of... Anticipation? Possibly? Just the thought of seeing Axel anywhere at any time... Thrilling. Every corner would now bring anticipation. Damn, even getting out of the car sent a shock of anticipation up my spine. Where is Axel? is he lurking under the car? Should I check for him!?

No: No that's stupid.

Completely... Stupid.

Heh, heh...

I need to calm down. Manning up, I followed Sora outside. Hearing the door to the car slam as it shut was just a reminder of the 'no going back' zone. Shit... Breathe. BREATHE.

In... OUT... In... OUT... In... OUT-

Sora, being sneaky, decided to come around my side of the car like a fucking ninja of the night. "Rox, you alright?"

"What!?" I sprung almost out of my socks. I heard an annoyed sigh then almost tripped under my feet as Sora started dragging me inside. Since when did he start dragging me everywhere? I have a BRAIN that functions. Well, unless it was KABLAMED away but I'm pretty sure it's still in tact. When we reached the school entrance stairs I made sure to yank my hand away from his grip. Best we don't start rumors that Sora is getting with every guy in school. Damn that's funny actually... To think we could actually start rumors if we don't watch what we do. Last week I could have run naked through the school and nobody would have freaking noticed.

We got a few looks walking down the corridor, either out of curiosity because they wanted to know what this famous Sora looked like or jealous stares. Give me five minutes alone with them in a dark alley way and they'll wish they'd un-narrowed their eyes. Teenagers are really cruel sometimes, not that they'd realize, they're all too busy hung up on their own lives to care about other peoples. I made sure to stay pretty smiley and not-carey.

I was however, slightly relieved when we came to the music room where we parted ways every morning. If I play my cards right I might be able to calm down before first period. Having Sora around this morning was a constant reminder of last night, and maybe, JUST maybe, I'd like to have a moment to myself to forget about Axel. Not that I would ever completely forget about him, but maybe I can forget about winning him over for a minute. Plus Sora will probably be able to deal with his new-found popularity better if he went to find Riku.

"I'll see you later-" I said, Sora caught my arm before I could leave.

"Rox, no matter what happens today," He looked me straight in the eyes, "don't lose faith." Then he let go of my arm and waved good bye.

Basically that was Sora-speak for 'If you screw up, we'll try again.'

Well stuff him! I'm perfectly capable of doing things awesomely the first time round! Look at me go- Yes. I can do anything! I'm going to ace my maths quiz today, I'm going to listen to some good music, and I'm going to chill with my friends.

There is absolutely no pressure to make the love of my life notice me today.

I put a head phone in my ear, then continued walking to my locker. Oddly enough some people were looking at me today too. '_Hey look it's that guy that left with Sora last night.' _- _'That's Sora's friend.' _Awesome. My first label and it's 'Sora's friend'. At most I was Sora's BEST friend, and damn proud of it thank you very much. The kid is nothing without me! Who taught him how to kiss? Yip. Me. For the record we did it to each others arms but that's beside the point.

Let's... Talk about something else.

Music! I have music blasting in my ears right now. Arctic Monkeys. Their new album. Something about it just makes me feel badass when I walk around to it. My footsteps matched perfectly in time with the beat. Easy. I reached my locker (Ignoring the tiny whispers around me) and set my bag on the ground.

Looking up I read the familiar _74A _plague on the front. Funny, something doesn't seem quite right. Not deja vu, something else that I couldn't put my finger on... Hmmm...

Nah, I'm going crazy today.

I opened my locker, shoved my bag inside and grabbed the stuff I needed for the first two periods. My poor skateboard was in their too, all smushed up with all the icky school work. I'd forgotten to take it home in the weekend, it must be traumatized being in this big school all alone for three nights... I'm a terrible person.

_I'll come back to you boardy _

I shut my locker again then made my way to class. English always meant a period of staring out the window, daydreaming. For some reason I've been ahead in English since Kindergarten. Could be due to the fact that I love to read anything I can get my hands on...Yeah, that'd be it.

So... Yeah... English was boring, just met up with Hayner and Olette before class (Some good mates of mine), then endured the period. Maths was much the same (apart from a quiz, which I did ACE). Then some other classes happened, lunch happened (freaking yummy Xaldin lunch), and now it's last period:

Which is a free period!

Seeing as my skate board had been treacherously locked away for the weekend I decided to take it for a spin. I had to go to the library to hand in some overdue books first but then it was all go! I'll head to Central Square, I have to meet Sora there nowish anyway, he'll be in town somewhere by now because of his super ninja skills.

I fetched my skateboard, dusted it off a few times, ditched my bag into my locker, then made for the nearest exit.

Leaving the school grounds while school is still on is always a thrill. The feeling that you can go anywhere you want, when you're 'not supposed to' comes with a natural high, and boy, I was high off it today. Liberation. Finally getting through the day and not seeing Axel.

I took the long way to Central Square, using the railings to stairs and random benches to my grinding disposal. A kick flip here, a bunny hop there, each time nailing it perfectly. It wasn't until I hit the west entrance to the park that it all went a bit... Pear shaped.

Long story short, I was going along, minding my own business, attempting a jump down a flight of stairs onto the path on the park floor (Like... Pshh, three meters down), and when I reached the ground my board wasn't with me anymore, the ground _was _however, and my arm was all like owwww.

Sorry for the lack of articulation but all I can think or feel is pain.

All it took was a second before (in the most cliche way possible) I heard foot steps rushing towards me. The first thing that came to mind was '_OHHHH GREEEEEAAAT- Not only have I broken my arm but someone's seen me completely ass up on the concrete. _They probably think I'm either dead or concussed. The second thing I thought was- _Don't you dare whimper. It hurt but for the love of GOD retain SOME of your wounded manliness._

A shadow descended upon my crumpled form, then a hand lightly touched my arm.

"Hey man-! You alright!?" Despite the gentle touches the voice was more panicked then a panicked thing. After a second of no-response Strange-Hero used his soft hands to roll me over onto my back. I sprawled out on my concrete, the numbness in my arm now leading me to believe my drop was probably more close to four meters

Crap the sun's bright as hell right now. For some reason I felt fingers stroke through my hair- Serious breech of personal space right there.

"Ehh-" fuck. I whimpered. Actually, that was more of a moan because lord knows I fucking love having my hair touched, it's like crack to me. He's probably just checking for blood but sweet mother of pearl ohhh-. I continued to mewl a little with my eyes shut.

I could practically hear the smile on his lips as he said, "You're alright," Hopefully that smile wasn't because he could hear me purring like a cat. At least I'm not dead- Meh, I'm being such a drama queen right now. Might as well try and stand, better to get out of here sooner rather than later.

My legs twitch as I attempted to move. "I-I'm fine, thanks-" I said to the Stranger, finding it difficult to speak properly. I might have been quite content with staying on this nice spot of concrete for the rest of the day if I'd crashed with no one around. Now I had to get up to not look like an idiot. I couldn't quite use my right arm, but my left arm was just enough to prop myself up. Now would be a good time to mention I can still feel his fingers ghosting through my hair... God that felt orgasmic.

"It speaks!" He chuckled then sat back slowly to give me some space. Dayum he has a nice voice. Okay, let's change the subject, let's try to _stand-_

And- Standing!

Nope, nope, that's not happening. I'm trying to push myself up with one hand and bend my legs into a crouching position-

Wait.

_I know why this hurts like a hot poker up the jacksy._

Three words.

Four syllables.

Tight. Fucking. **_Pants._**

_Way to kill Sora 4:_ _Throw him a party but don't invite anyone. Once he walks through the door just smash him over the head with the nearest blunt object. (Or not, sharp could work)_

Wow, that one was actually quite violent.

I couldn't land the jump properly since my legs couldn't move, then my arms came out to break my fall, thus breaking one of them. Well, that's what I'm guessing anyway.

Whelp, we aren't getting up without help.

"Ah..." I said, sucking in a breath to kiss that little piece of dignity I had left goodbye. "Could I have a hand up?" Seeing as these pants have restricted me to no leg movement at all _DAMMIT_. (I was _this close_ to saying _'because my pants are too tight'_ but thought better. Dignity Roxas, dignity).

"Y-Yeah sure!" He seemed all too eager to help. No doubt one of those people that get's a kick out of being a hero. I was glad I'd asked though as yeah, I'd be here all day. The Stranger had a hand on my back as quick as a flash, he then shuffled round to sling my arm over his shoulder for support.

We worked together to get me off the ground. Strong arms lifted me up, supporting my waist as I tried to get some footing back. I started to regret the whimper/moan/mewl from earlier. With hands like these and such a helpful personalty, it really only meant one thing. He's hot.

Foxy. Sexy. Cute.

He's gotta be. I'm talking _smokin' hot_, and here I am, a kid who's fallen off his skate board. A kid that moaned as his fingers raked through my hair. A kid that was being such a cry baby when he wasn't even hurt that bad. I'm never gonna live this down, here's a plan, let's just… Not tell Sora.

Stranger got me to my feet then set me down lightly. "Easy there-" He warned, hovering by my side just incase I ended up back on the concrete. I did stumble slightly, then righted myself when he placed a protective steady hand on the small of my back. I can't believe I totally owned myself in front of him.. I swayed again. Being embarrassed and disoriented is not a good mix, especially with a tall, strong, gentle and mysterious guy hanging onto me.

I stared down at the ground. Okay Roxas… Thank him, walk away, and forget this ever happened by buying a cat. Cats are nice... Cats are forgiving...

"Uh... Thanks-..." With my head spinning I looked up to thank the tall mysterious Stranger-

Only to be almost knocked back off my feet by the massive **KABLAM! **Shock wave.

_Crap-Shit-Fuck-Dammit-Shit-AXEL!_

My mind instantly mushed into a million fuzzy pieces. He'd had his hands- He'd talked to- He'd helped-

_Oh my god!_

"T-Thanks!" I burst out eagerly, looking into his eyes like a shocked teenage girl meeting their celebrity guy-crush. _Ahhhh..._ Roxas, you know that part of your brain that tells you not to do dumb shit, could you please turn it back on again?

"Don't mention it," He answered with a bright smile. Then he started looking at me, like seriously _looking._ He's trying to figure out if I was at the party... He's searching my _eyes. _

_Those green eyes..._

This was Axel. There really was no mistaking it, those were the eyes, that was the hair, this was the guy. Ripped faded blue jeans, white top, leather jacket, holy crap. Thank you O fairies of Fate for allowing me to avoid Axel for the whole day only to finally run into him after face planting into concrete! NO! SERIOUSLY! TAKE A BOW! Shit- He's recognizing me. I don't want to discus that party right now, this was not that day that I wanted to get into deep-party talk. I do not want to establish even a friendy-friend relationship with him right now.

I'm not mentally prreeepppaaarrreedddd.

I just want to ride my board hoooooommmmee.

Wow, breathe. Axel's still looking at you, you're still looking at him. Maybe he doesn't remember you, he could have been wasted. Yeah. Hopefully.

A blush dusts my cheeks as I realize his hand is still on my lower back. We're really close- I'm forgetting how to breathe again- He's looking at me-

Okay. Roxas. Dammit. Focus.

_How about this-! Act like you don't know him! Don't ask, just DO!_

Thanks brain.

Following my inner-thoughts I cleared my throat, then took a LARGE step backwards.

"Ah, thanks," I ran my fingers through my hair, averting my gaze and clearing my mind. "I swear that never happens-" _Fuck. _Walked straight into a sexual innuendo. Not doing well Strife, not doing well at all. Just before I could dwell on my stuff-up, Axel had gone into overdrive. Brilliant. He's a quick thinker, just my luck.

"You were at Riku's party right? I saw you-" He took a step closer.

QUICK- CUT HIM OFF!

"Yeah," I cut him off quickly, cooly. Oh yeah, Strife back on track. Axel was heading into dangerous territory. If he kept on the subject of the party then soon I was going to bust out the 'L' word idiotically, especially if he brings up our moment (Or mine, depending on which side you're on), and, let's face it, I've had enough embarrassment today. I took a step back. "It was a fun night," I smiled. "-Thanks again for scraping me up off the side walk-"

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, smiling back at me.

I just made him laugh

Must.. Do it… Again-

_NO ROXAS. WALK AWAY._

THANKS BRAIN-

"I'll see you around then," I commenced the awkward hobble away. Cursing my jeans because I only got like, three meters away before Axel fell into step beside me. I'm now contemplating the odds of me being able to run away.

...Not likely. Also, I can't work out how the hell I'd come to being followed by the love of my life? I'm so wildly unprepared right now so it doesn't matter, I just need to get rid of him ASAP before I do anything else stupid.

As I said earlier however, I was dealing with someone who thinks fast.

"Maybe you should sit down, you fell hard on your arm- Look- Sit here-" I was taken by surprise as Axel forcefully pushed me down onto the nearest bench. _Mmm... Forceful strong hands- NOT NOW BRAIN. _"I'll go get your board!" Axel said then bounded off into the bushes next to the stairs. Man, I was about to forget my board? I am not in the right mind state right now.

I'll take this opportunity now to figure out a game plan, how am I gonna do this? I obviously can't just 'talk' to him until I get comfortable around him. I don't even know if I'm going to be seeing him after today, it's probably a good idea that I have a plan anyway. Sora might be able to help me out, he's good at this sort of thing, and this might be a complicated case. Not to get too ahead of myself, but I don't even know if Axel's gay, which could prove to be the biggest problem of them all. I'll talk to Sora tonight, we'll come up with a big plan. Right now though, I need a little plan, a minuscule plan just to survive the next ten minutes.

Maybe I could just try to... Shake him off? Be vague? See how far this 'chasing' thing could go? Okay, I think this could work. He really is Mr Gorgeous though, I think I might crack before the ten minutes is up. Let's take my mind off Axel some more, this is giving me an emotional head ache.

I slide my hand underneath my over-shirt-flannel-blue-long-sleeved-thing and pulled it slowly down over my arm. A small pain stung on top of the skin making me wince. At that moment I knew it was a graze. Taking a deep breath inwards I cast my eyes down to my exposed flesh. Sure enough there was a massive, deep, oozing, red graze. It was one of those ones with an angry pink ring around the outside. Dammit, I hate these, they take forever to heal and get really itchy. Hopefully Xaldin will have a sticking plaster on him before I go home with Sor.

"Here, I found it, it's fine- holy _shit_ your arm!" And those were Axel's words after emerging from the shrubbery. He unceremoniously dumped my board at my feet then quickly kneeled down to inspect my graze. He got in really close, eyes squinting at the wound and I couldn't help but just stare at him in awe. He's like, wow... He could save me any day. I winced slightly when his fingers came up to touch my arm around the scrape, I couldn't say anything, we were_ so close. _My skin started to goose bump.

When I didn't think I could possibly take anymore he let go to sling his back pack off. I continued to watch him as he rummaged around in the front pocket. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird because I'm not talking to him. With the anxiety of liking someone, you start to watch every move you make with a critical eye and I was starting to sweat under my own lime light.

To be completely honest I have never _ever _felt like this before. No doubt tonight I'll lie in bed thinking about this afternoon. _Axel helped me, Axel talked to me. Axel is a nice guy._

_With really… Nice eyes… _

He finally sat back up after fishing out a plaster from his bag. His graceful hands then returned to my bare skin. Feeling the blush start to dust over my cheeks I tried not to think about his hands gliding over my arm, or how I could feel his warm breath on my neck, or how close we were, or his beautiful green eyes, or how his eye brows knit together as he concentrated.

The plaster was set perfectly into place, over the whole scrape, and before I knew it Axel pulled my over shirt back on then stood up to take the seat beside me.

I knew many things at that moment. I knew it was an Autumn day, with the leaves whistling around the paths and the birds making nests to take shelter for winter. I knew there was a butterfly fluttering around in the wind. I knew Axel was sitting next to me, enjoying my company and knowing that he'd done a good deed for the day.

And I also knew that I was really, hopelessly in love with him.

He didn't know that though, so for now I'll be his friend, and I'll try my hardest to do that without stuffing it up. I'm keeping this platonic until I've decided I can go for it.

"Thanks again," I said, sending a small smile in his direction. I'm not gonna lie, I lingered. I just really wanted to have some more of that eye contact. When green eyes hit me I wanted to throw up and go for a run again- Quite the recurring theme. Must be something to do with my pulse going from 0 to 120 in naught point three seconds.

The smile I got back almost made my heart leap up out of my throat. I have to get away from this guy.

"Sooo…" He began, letting the word roll off his tongue, causing me to drop my gaze feeling awkward.

I turned to look at him, and inwardly gulped because his head was quite close to mine when I hadn't realised he'd leaned in and people need to stop sneaking up on me and jeeze-

Breathe. _Breathe._

Axel leaned in closer. The hunter and it's prey. We were close _so close._ "You're name is…?" he drawled, and I lost a bit of my mind.

God he smells good. Fresh breath, guyish scent. _Sweet Jesus._

"Huh..?" That was intelligent Roxas. My eyes went out of focus a little. I might be able to pass this sudden stupidity off as a concussion of some sort.

"What's your name?" Axel pressed, leaning in further, gazing at me from under his god damn _eyelashes_.

Mere seconds away from blurting out _'ROXAS VINCENT STRIFE SON OF CLOUD AND AERITH STRIFE GRANDSON OF-' _ But yes, I held myself back. I allowed my brain to take control instead of my mouth.

No Axel, sorry, no matter how good you smell or how much I like you you're going to have to chase me a bit like in the movies.

"I'm going to miss the tram-!" I proclaimed loudly, causing him to crash back against the bench as I leapt from my seat. He was on his feet when I was and unfortunately, he had his back pack on by the time I had grabbed my skate board. With these pants on I'm like a snail against a cheetah. Stuff it. I started brisk-walking down the path towards the tram area.

Just to put you into the know-how, the tram runs straight through the park then does a lap of the east side of town. Brilliant source of public transport if I do say so myself.

I cursed in my head when I felt Axel's presence right beside me. Damn persistent love of my life. He walked faster then turned around to walk backwards and face me. "Come on, I'm Axel if that helps-" He then opened his arms out to say he 'meant no harm'.

I laughed in a small adrenaline rush, having him say his name made it feel like he was more real than before. "Oh, I know who you are-" I grinned.

"You do?" He flashed a charming smile as me which made me almost slam myself right into a pole. Okay- go around the pole- nice, and, easy-

Being the mysterious blonde I am I didn't reply with him following close on my tail. Finally we'd made it to the tram stop, I leaned up against the sign post that read _'Tram Stop, Central Square'. _My arm had been rubbing against my flannel thing and the plaster was beginning to hurt a bit, so I nursed it as I waited. Axel moved to lean up against the pole right next to me, damn near leaning his head on my shoulder. He just looked at me, like he was trying to figure out what to do with the final puzzle piece that didn't fit into the pizzle, and couldn't be forced in either.

"What…?" I asked, looking up from my arm, pretending to me playfully annoyed. His expression really was adorable and right in my face.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out your name…" He sighed, throwing his head back against our leaning post. His hair sprawled about in the warm breeze, just a small strand brushing over his face as we looked at each other. _Emerald green... Electric red..._

"Come up with anything good?" I smiled, casting my eyes back down to my arm in an attempt to hide my blush. He really was bringing out the more shy side of me.

"No," Axel breathed, almost in a dramatic sigh. He looked out over the park, "and I don't want to ask my friend Riku either cause that'd be a cop-out."

I beamed out to nothing in particular. "True, so you wanted to get my name personally?" That thought made me want to throw up and run again.

"Yeah… You know what they say, try something new every day." He then pushed off from the wall to face me. Times like these I cursed my shortness, but right now it was almost cute, our height difference. "I thought I'd introduce myself first before I add you as a friend on Facebook."

_Facebook? If only I'd remember, then I would have been able to stalk you all of last night..._

"How adventurous of you." I smiled again, looking at my phone for the time. Where is the damn tram!? Wait- Idea. I quickly sent Sora a text message that is probably going to save my afternoon.

Axel briefly glanced at my phone before turning his attention back to me. "So your name then?"

I looked back up at him to see his fingers playing with the hem of his jeans. At this stage I'm guessing he's never had anyone sort of refuse friendship with him. Not that I am, but he's not getting a name, not today anyway.

Seeing the familiar orange color of the tram heading towards us on the tracks behind Axel was one of the happiest things I've ever seen in my life. I was not (And was no where near) prepared for seeing Axel this afternoon, I needed to go home and regroup, desperately.

"You wish you knew my name..." I laughed, which caught him by surprise. He did manage to hear my teasing undertone, and he raised an eyebrow, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Axel took a few steps forward so I was trapped between him and the pole. Is he seriously straight? This isn't straight, this is constant space-invasion. "Yeah," he said in a low voice. "I don't think I would have asked if I didn't want to know." Then he winked at me.

And I couldn't breathe.

_Christ that was hot._

Mysterious Roxas inwardly scoffed though- as if it'd be that EASY.

My blush turned into a smirk as I set a firm hand on his chest then spun us around so that he was leaning up against the sign post. I'd come to trust my bodily instincts when it came to important situations like this. My mouth was a stupid jerk sometimes but my limbs could be trusted.

I kept looking at him, he kept expecting an answer.

"Well..." I said, letting my hand drag down his chest before finally dropping down to my side. "Finding out another day won't kill you."

Then I grabbed a hold of the passing tram.

Probably not the most bad ass scene you can imagine, but seriously, that shit required SKILL. I had to time that perfectly so that I could maintain eye contact whilst blindly grabbing onto the tram door rail whilst said tram was in motion.

Oh yes, I am the master.

I stepped backwards onto it, then watched as Axel realized what had just happened.

"Oh come on!" He called out, throwing his hands up in friendly exasperation. I couldn't help it, the adrenaline came out of me in a fit of giggles that rang out over the park. I was only distracted by laughing for _five seconds _before I realized Axel was no longer at the tram stop, but was rather running _after the tram. _

He caught up fast, this tram isn't much of a challenge but he's wearing jeans and we all know how annoying those can be sometimes. I really couldn't help it, god it was funny, this wasn't how this had gone in my mind. Now I've got him running after me, literally.

"What are you doing?" I yelled between small chuckles. Axel grinned and kept running, getting into a steady rhythm. Must not be too hard for him with his exceptionally long legs. His form really is top notch, perfect sport body, no doubt he has abs. Imagine that... Abs... Oh god. The amount I'd pay for a round of seven minutes in heaven with him is a completely ludicrous number.

Axel laughed with a bit of exhilaration, the kind you get from doing something wacky in public. "I just want your name!" He called out again. I was beginning to fear he might jump aboard this tram, which was something what was not happening.

Well, not if the town's architecture had anything to say about it.

"Be careful of that wall coming up!" I laughed. The fact I'd just told him didn't seem to resonate in his brain right away. Luckily Axel skidded to a halt just before running full force into the brick tram tunnel wall.

I pulled my head back inside then stood still as the wind and brick rushed past me to reveal daylight after a few seconds. Tram Tunnel, where the misfits in town come to do drugs had just been my saving grace.

What the hell am I even thinking about right now!? I should be thinking about what the hell had just happened! Nope- Too many thoughts. Lights... Fading... Ahhh-

My knees kind of gave way. I'm not sure how, but my tight jeans allowed me to slide down and onto the floor of the tram. My head lazily lulled to the side, making my eyes meet with a pair of buzzing blue ones.

"Roxas. What the actual HELL!?"

That wasn't something you wanted just after an emotional roller coaster, a Sora in your face. "What the hell was that! Axel was RIGHT THERE! You had him! I don't understand!" He gestured all over the place in the way he usually did when he was pissed about something.

I... Couldn't deal with Sora right now. Sure he'd helped me out by telling the tram driver not to stop (because of my text), but he'd probably assumed it was because I was going to spend my afternoon with Axel. Surprise! I'm just as antisocial as ever.

Feeling my lack of sleep creeping up on me my head rested back against the wall I had just slid down. "It's all about the thrill of the chase." I murmured, then regretted it. Sora launched into a whole new rant about: "The thrill of the chase my arse! You HAD HIM! yfghjkl-"

I turned my head the other way, my best friends words blurring together as a jumble in my brain. Speaking of a blur, that's what the town seemed to do as we rushed by. Funny how you can really find metaphors in anything when you think hard enough. Right now the unfocused and infinite city before me was my thoughts. I could go anywhere from here, but I need to make some things clearer to myself before I do that.

Things more clear about Axel, things more clear about me, and things more clear about where I want us to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I can't quite remember what this chapter was influenced by... Hmm... For this fic usually a song influences the chapters... Hmm... Oh well, it'll come to me! :D Hope you liked the chapter! Roxas is in for a hell of a lot the next few weeks (In the fic), he'll be happy to know we'll all be rooting for him the whole time! Woo! Go Rox! Win Axel over!

**The word count is being a stupid-dumb-ass-face. For some reason on my lap top it says '6,107' but on here it's '6,314'. DAMMIT, does anyone know what's causing this!?**

**NOTE: About the 'Ways to kill Sora', they're completely random now (number wise), just to shake things up hehehehe**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! Looking forward to hopefully hearing from you again! X

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Husband And Wife

.x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I'm sitting here staring at my computer screen like: You know what? Let's give them a new chapter tomorrow. Couldn't hurt really, could it? No, didn't think so.

Not much else to say apart from that you guys are AWESOME! Seeing as this chapter's plan isn't very long it won't be as long as the last one, so hopefully I can finish it tonight! Love you guys SO MUCH! xoxox

Just to put it out there:** It's my birthday on the 8th of May** :D WOOO!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tight Jeans and Electic Guitars**

_Chapter Three_

**HUSBAND AND WIFE**

Around 9:30 that night I was beginning to question why I even let Sora sleep in the same bed as me 4/7 nights a week.

…It's not weird.

It is perfectly normal for two guys who were almost 18 years of age to sleep together often. I even let my dog sleep in bed with me. Anyway, that isn't what this is about, this is about me and Axel, and how apparently I monumentally 'screwed up' this afternoon.

(You know what? I can't quite leave you alone knowing you think I'm weird because Sora and I share a bed. Explanation: Sora is practically part of the family, would you let your twin brother sleep on the ground when you have a double bed?

...Yes?

Well I'm sorry but you're wrong and I hate you.)

Ahem, back to our story... Pfft, Sora didn't understand my plan, I was being brilliant but he couldn't recognize that.

"Look we're gonna need a plan- I cannot have you screwing up again." Sora huffed, rearranging the pillows on my double bed.

That comment made my eye twitch. Well, your eye would twitch too if you had heard that sentence ten billion times in an afternoon. Plus I'm a little on edge after Axel mentioning the whole 'Facebook' thing. I currently have my phone in my PJ pants pocket and am refreshing it like clockwork. How do I know he hasn't asked Riku my name yet!? THE GUY HAS NO RIGHT TO BE PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ME DAMMIT-

Calm. And respond. "For fucks' sake! How many times do I have to say it!?-" I whirled round on my heels, sending a massive glare right at Sora's stupid face. "I didn't screw up! I have it all planned now."

Sora just pulled back the bed covers next to him, then patted the fabric. "Hush you, come back to bed." He even made sure to batt his eyelashes slightly. Bless him for being able to tell when I'm about to bitch him out.

Little rat knows I love playing husband and wife.

"Fine." I huffed, then I made a slight show of how much I didn't want to get into bed by scuffing my feet as much as possible. True friendship is finding someone as weird as you, then out-weirding them at all given moments. For some reason Sora and I hadn't been able to do the second part.

We were both too quirky for our own good.

Playing husband and wife like this was always entertaining.

I got into bed, propping two pillows up behind me to lean back on. "There, you feel better now?" Sora teased, getting a small huff in return. "Good. Now let's talk business-"

"Can't we just _sleeeeeeeep?_" I whined.

"Not if you want to win over Axey-Boy!" Why? Why?

"Don't call him_ tthhhhhaaaaat!"_

Sora hit me on the shoulder, making me wince, "Stop whinging." He commanded, then he reached over to his bed side table and grabbed the note book that was lying there. Please tell me he didn't write down his master scheme. Please tell me he's not taking it that seriously.

"So tomorrow morning at 6am sharp-"

He's taking it that seriously.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there." I plucked the note book from his hands, and despite his protests, chucked it onto the ground. "Sora." I said lightly. "There is no way in hell I'm getting up that early, and I don't think planning my days by the hour is going to be a good thing."

His arms folded in a huff like I was earlier. Serves him right I say.

"If we're not planning this out properly, how's it gonna work?" He asked, more to himself then to me.

"Don't you remember who you're dealing with? I'm the master of improv." I slid down my pillows so I was lying flat in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sora did the same, and we looked together.

I knew inside that I'd made some progress with Axel. It was so worth it, this afternoon. Axel wants to know who I am now, I have him thinking about me: That random guy he locked eyes with at the party who knows his name YET refuses to tell him his. Then said guy performed thee most awesome Tram-catch, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke (which was awesome).

_Dark and mysterious, I guess I could play this out as myself after all._

After a while he said, "So..."

"Yes?" My ears pricked in interest. His tone suggests compromise.

Sora wiggled around to get comfortable. "So if... Riku and I had come up with a single plan, one that could be completed in a night, giving you space for impromptuness, you'd- You'd agree to it?"

"Hmmm..." I pondered. "That depends on what that plan was." It really did. Imagine if I was all innocent and like 'Yeah, sure' then suddenly tomorrow night Sora had me in a bunny costume outside Axel's bedroom. Whoa- That just a whole bucket of no.

"Ever heard of the club Gutter Sparks?" Sora said smoothly, turning on his side in a 'paint me like one of your french girls fashion'. His eye brow raise was making me question whether I wanted to know that club or not.

"No...?" At least, I think I didn't.

"Weeeellll..."

**X X X**

Don't ask me how the hell it happened, but Sora and I were suddenly in a car heading over to the West side of town (inwardly shivers). Yes I, Roxas Strife, was out on the town on a school night. Would've been cooler if I wasn't in my pajamas but hey, can't have everything you want.

We had our old school music blasting again, which Ed was barking madly at so I sat him on my lap to give him distracting-pats. His brown, shaggy fur illuminated different colors as we rushed past lit-up houses. The West side of town was a place I rarely visited... Everyone knew that if you wanted drugs, you got it here. Ah... Hugs not drugs and all that jazz. Driving at night gave me a natural high anyway, seeing as we'd snuck out of the house (Which proved to be a near-impossible task with Ed pattering around). This was, well, pretty damn exhilarating to be honest.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, absentmindedly staring out the window, listening to Billy Joel belt out his song Uptown Girl. I wonder where Axel lives..? Maybe this song is completely ironic.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted excitedly over Billy Joel. "Riku and I checked it out last week, 'looks awesome!" Even if our definitions of 'awesome' were usually the same, 'Gutter Sparks' sounded freaking SCARY. Never before have I been in a club, and never before have I had the pressure to impress someone as much as Sora expected me to impress Axel.

After driving down some twisty roads, we finally made it to the Warehouse district in town. Mainly consisting of... Abandoned warehouses, or not so abandoned ones, as I was about to find out. Weirdly enough on this massive empty road there was a line of people protruding out of one alley way opening. I could only stare in wonder as Sora pulled over on the opposite side of the road, cutting the engine so our music could be heard.

Not that it would BE heard.

The bass pumping out of the alley was astounding. No wonder they chose this area, with no housing around for around a square kilometer it's perfect for getting rowdy. Awesome place for a club, the owner is a freaking genius.

"This is the place then?" I asked as I rolled the window down to get a better look. The crowd were all quite young, old enough to drink but definitely younger than 30. I watched as a girl with a shimmery skirt on dragged this guy by the arm to the next alley over. She then pushed him in so he was swallowed up by the darkness, then stalked after him.

Most people would say 'That's creepy', but I'm sitting here like 'I wish that was ME.'

"Yes, this is Gutter Sparks." Sora announced it like it was freaking Narnia, so I couldn't help but laugh.

I tore my eyes away from the alley where the couple had disappeared. "And what exactly do you want me to do in 'Gutter Sparks'?" Ed scrambled around in my lap so I dumped him in the back seat. I turned back to find Sora looking at me like the next piece of information was a life or death situation.

"Riku and his band are going to check out the music here tomorrow night." My blank look made Sora stare at me harder, as if I was an idiot.

"Axel's in that band."

"Axel's in that band!" I said at the same time, though not in his 'are you kidding me' tone. Hey man! This whole thing only happened at Riku's party which was LAST NIGHT, you can't be expecting me to have already stalked him!

Sora sat back in his seat. "Axel's going to be here tomorrow night, and so are you." "Do I look mentally prepared to do that?!" My eyes practically SCREAMED 'OH HELL NO.'Me? Party? Did you see me at Riku's?I had been literally seconds away from going to hide in the bathroom all night, seriously.

"We'll get you ready," Sora nodded, making my insides squirm. "By tomorrow you'll be trained in the art of- seduction." With that final line he threw a sultry look in my direction, and I almost started pawing at the door of the car to get away from the psycho.

**X X X**

Sora and I didn't sleep at all that night, and for the record my body was NOT enjoying it's lack of sleep. We chose to board to school incase my awesome brunet friend fell asleep at the wheel. Boarding to school that morning was the worst thing ever. Almost ran over a cat, spilled a mans coffee and multiple times came THIS close to ending up on the road altogether.

I was surprised I'd even been able to put on pants when I woke up.

School wasn't much easier either. I'll tell yah, falling asleep hunched over on a desk is not good for the back. Felt like one of those snap-on watches the rest of the day.

And OH- Oh ho ho- I realised why the hell my locker number was looking familiar. There I was, minding my own business, both head phones in as per usual because there were people around and I'm antisocial. Looked up, got KABLAM'D, fell straight onto the floor.

Literally _butt hit the ground._

Axel didn't even notice, his back was to me thank the lord (Italics). I didn't know who he was talking to but I'll thank them later. I quickly scraped myself up (Getting some weird looks), shut my locker door QUIETLY like it was a bomb about to go off, then strolled off casually towards the library.

I found the comfiest bean bag in the furthermost corner of that library, shut my eyes, and had a nap. Honestly, teenagers aren't supposed to be this stressed out and tired when it isn't because of school work. I'm constantly anxious about Axel, and have been kept up the last two nights! All of Sora's training from last night was stuck in my head whirling round and round. I remembered everything. I didn't want to use everything. I didn't want to be something I'm not. That would be lying not only to Axel but to myself.

If last night had taught me anything, it was confidence. I think that's the main thing Sora had wanted me to learn. At the club I'll be able to go up and have a real conversation with Axel, I'll be able to gain his friendship.

But first… Sleep.

Did you know that somewhere, out there, there's at least one person that thinks about you before they go to bed?

_Does Axel think of me before he sleeps? Or dream about me?_

Will he… Ever…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY THE 8TH OF MAY :D**

haha, just another reminder :D hope you guys have a kickin' week and sorry again for the short chapter! The chapter prompt for this one was really short, so it can't be helped (Didn't get writers block! Far from it!). Now that this chapter's out of the way we can get to the REAL FUN!

Next time let's head over to Gutter Sparks, where the next song's the same as the last, only a little bid louder and a little bit worse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. GUTTER SPARKS

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heeeeeeeey guuuyyyssss :D

So, this chapter is a longy-long one again (Sort of…) seeing as it has a longer plot summary! Sorry again for the short one last time! It couldn't be avoided!

Enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that favorited/followed or reviewed the last chapter! Or to those who did a combination of all three!

*Throws cookies out through the internet*

(P.S: Thanks for the birthday wishes! I had an awesome day you guys ROCK!)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tight Jeans and Electric Guitars**

**_Chapter Four_**

**GUTTER SPARKS**

It took me a whole entire week to mentally prepare for tonight.

Sora was about to smack me up after I'd told him_ last week_ that I just couldn't go through with the plan. Last week, whilst I was zombied-out from lack of sleep, going to Gutter Sparks would have been near impossible. I just kept imagining myself swaggering over to Axel then falling asleep on him. You know it's not good if you are imaging sleep when you don't want to.

So seeing as I opted out of last week, Sora had to convince Riku to take his band THIS WEEK instead. For the 'greater good' he'd put it. 'Greater good' my ass, Sora just wants to hook me up with Axel so we can double date- I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH HIM!

Ahem.

Getting ready had been a massive issue. Luckily Mom gave me some money that weekend for clothes or I would have been screwed. Little blonde-kid walks into a bar… But no one sees him due to his black-baggy clothing that makes him instead look like an emo potato sack.

No, no that was not happening.

So here I stood, inspecting myself in the mirror. Tight black fitted skinny jeans (Not as tight as the last ones, thank_ fuck._), grey shirt with a random hipster logo on the front, and a nice looking cardigan thing I plan on ditching the second I get in there. I just kept my normal shoes because they were alright, hopefully no one's gonna be looking at my feet. Eyes. Tonight was all about the eyes. I'd put some smokey black eye liner on so hopefully in those bluey/purple club lights people see two bright blue orbs peering at them. On that subject what kind of blue even are my eyes? I reckon tonight they're an electric arctic blue, just to be exact.

After one last look in the mirror, it was time to go. I might have to have some of the old 'liquid courage' when I get to the bar. Right now, even with my training in the art of seduction it's still a little hard to comprehend what I'm going to attempt to do.

Befriend Axel. Get his attention. Dance with him.

In a nightclub.

I don't really know how I feel about that…

As I stepped out of the door of my room, I realised, as I had done it, that now really was sink or swim time. From here on out everything I do is IMPORTANT. All of my actions influence my future.

That means you brain- Get on form.

I ventured down the stairs, each creaky step a reminder that I'm leaving the safety of my bedroom. When I got to the bottom I looked back up to find Ed standing there, peering down at me with his head tilted to the side. Being a good owner I waved at him so he knew I cared about him. Oh Ed, where would I be without you?

"Roxas!" My sweet Mother called from the living room in a sing-song voice which brought about my impending doom. I instantly froze. "Don't forget you have to pick up your Brother and Sister in two hours from the Carter's house."

FUCK!

The time right now is currently 8:30. Two hours. Two-hours. TWO HOURS!? Right. They had that damn birthday party to go to. Mum and Dad are going out on a couples board-game night. They party hard.

AND LISTEN TO _THIS: _

The only reason my parents were even letting me go to Gutter Sparks-

(Yes, I had told them where I was going (What if I got in trouble?!) and no, they don't know what the true purpose of my going is)

-was because I've been such a good boy all of my other high school years.

That, and I'd told them Sora was going, and Hayner… And Olette…. And Pence… And a couple other friends that I'd made-up on the spot.

What they don't know won't hurt them.

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE:

THEY had moved THEIR board game night so it coincided with me going to Gutter Sparks. AND they KNEW the twins had that birthday. THEY knew I would have to be the one to go pick the TWINS up. And to come to the crux of their plan: Meant that I wouldn't be able to stay out late because of my brotherly obligation.

Those. Monkey-butts.

"Cool… Bye Mom…" My voice dripped with teenage angst. Hey, it's not like I get to use it very often. With that I skulked off out the door, muttering something dark about spoilt twins and rowdy, plotting parents.

My life, seriously. My life.

CRAP. CRAP CRAP.

Now I've only got two measly hours to sort my whole life out! _Roxas, I think I don't tell you this often enough but calm down. Calm. Caaaaaaaalm._

Sora's car keys jingled around in my hand, my fingers nimbly flicking them around from the nerves as I stood on my doorstep. Tonight, wow. It's now or never- Keep telling yourself cliche inspirational pump-up quotes so you might feel like you have a chance in Sparks.

_Shoot for the moon, if you fall you'll land among the stars-_

_Whether you think you can, or you think you can't, you're right-_

_You might be disappointed if you fail, but you're doomed if you don't try-_

_If you can dream it- You can DO IT-_

Okay, phew, that helped a little. I can still very much feel the pure adrenaline pulsing all through my body out of being free for the night (Hem, two hours). I sprinted towards the car like a kid running downstairs for Christmas, buzzing all over the place. Tonight is going to be AWESOME. Tonight's the FREAKING NIEGGGHT-

"On the floor of Tokyooooo!

Or down in London town to go, go-

With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm dancing with myself!"

_Woooooooo!_

"When there's no-one else in sight-egght-!

In the crowded lonely night-eggght!

Well I wait so long

For my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself!"

Billy Joel is the MAN. If you ever have the chance people of the world DO take a small road trip and blast him out of your speakers. You will have absolutely no regrets. Driving through the city taking the same roads as Sora from the week before, I made my way over to the West Side (*Shiver*) of town. Soon warehouses surrounded the car, all the grey metal of the buildings illuminated in the moonlight. Full moons eh? 'Works wonders on the old rusty structures. Weird how that silver glow makes everything look like fairy world.

Fantasy world… Tonight really will be THE NIGHT.

There's no doubt I've found Gutter Sparks when I pull up in the same spot as the other night. I really can't imagine what it would look like in the daylight, it'd be weirdly normal, boring almost. The whole thing pulsed with youth and electricity, it just seemed to radiate those things. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, seeing that line of cool people in the alley way is freaking me out a bit. A lot. A HUGE amount.

Maybe if I go home now I can cuddle up on the couch and watch Gossip Girl for a few hours until I have to go pick the kids up and NO-

GAME FACE ROXAS DAMMIT

WHOA- Yes sir.

I'm getting out of the car. I'm locking the door. I'm getting my game face on. I decided last minute to take off my cardigan thing so I left that in the car too. Keeping my cool I turned to cross the road, making my way to the back of the crowd spilling out of the alley. I smoothed my shirt down getting a few looks from some of the alley-goers. Girls in sparkly outfits giggled wildly whilst guys in more black than me just gave me the elevator. Jerks. I can see their minds. They think I'm like 13 or something and trying to sneak in. I'll show them, I have a fake I.D and I'm not afraid to use it!

Slightly angry/determined to shame them out I slipped around the side of the people, trying not to touch anyone because god knows where they've been. Without quite looking where I was going because of disorientation due to the mature and way cooler than me crowd I ran face first into probably the last person I ever wanted to run face first into ever in my whole entire life.

"Oi! Kid- What's the matter with you!"

I peeled myself off of the larger than life guy I'd just ran full force into. Rubbing my face a bit I felt his shadow descend upon me. Why me? Why is it alway me?

I looked up into the cold-blooded eyes of Gutter Sparks' Bouncer. Shaved blonde hair, tall as hell, muscly as hell, multiple piercings, piercing eyes: This guy was death.

"Ah… Sorry." I said dumbly, hearing my voice crack. Dammit. You are in control of this situation: Pretend you're not about to have your ass kicked six ways to Sunday.

He shook his head, ear piercings flashing in the moonlight. "What are you doing up here kid?"

Get straight to the point Roxas (Heh, straight LOL). "I have to get inside." I said, mentally adding a 'that's what HE said' on the end. Maturity levels are running high.

"No." He cracked his knuckles. In my head I saw his hands cracking my neck. I had just been completely shut down… Going home to watch Gossip Girl sounded really good right about now.

"Plllleeeeaaassse." I whined, then regretted it. Come on Roxas, you're trying to convince him to let you into an 21 plus club, that isn't going to work.

And it didn't, "No." He grunted.

"Come on-" I've found in the past that telling the truth usually comes to the best outcomes. "The love of my LIFE is inside there-" I gestured wildly towards the door at the end of the alley. "-PLEASE!" Mr Bouncer man looked me up and down a few times, yet Mr Bouncer man was unamused.

Roxas used pleading-for-life's-happiness-voice

It's not very effective!

The big MASSIVE Bouncer looked me up and down a few times before folding his arms across his iron chest. "You're bang out of luck if you think I'm going to let you in for just some chick-" He threw back his head and laughed.

Bouncer used intimidating chuckle!

Roxas has been paralyzed!

Oh god I'm so scared. His smile was one of those ones where you just wanted to turn and run, really fast. Bet he secretly collects My Little Pony's or something. Nonetheless, there was no getting past him unless I used my charm/talking ability.

Only got one more card to play I suppose.

"Weeelllll," I cast my eyes to the rocky concrete ground feeling more awkward then ever. My feet shuffled around. "It's not exactly a girl..." I said.

Roxas used GAY!

The bouncer looked me up and down a few times, then moved aside.

It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!

My mouth opened in surprise, after a seconds hesitation I went to move past him and down the alley. He stopped me just over the line with a hand on my shoulder. "Go get him tiger," he whispered, giving me an encouraging head nod.

Bouncer fainted from how kawaii that is!

Roxas +7000XP

Just when you think you've seen it all, a bouncer that supports 'gay'? Oh well, I'll take what I can get. Part of the reason I think he ended up letting me in was probably that the guy to girl ratio was becoming heavy on the guy-end. Right now I counted as a girl to him, thus, entry.

I'd make a freaking hot girl just saying.

I walked down the laid out purple carpet leading towards the big double doors at the end of the alley. I can just imagine the looks on those stupid cool-people's faces now, they wish they were me! Woo! Rebel Roxas, he's here, he has arrived. As I got closer the music got louder. Electric guitar waves seeping out of the cracks in the walls. I placed two hands on each door, then swept them open.

Wow.

Narnia.

Mother fucking Narnia.

The first thing that becomes apparent to me is that I am totally out of my league yet again.

The NEXT thing is the obscene amount of blue, purple and silver light hues which spiralled around the room in a way that makes me feel indescribable joy. So pretty. I stepped inside, just taking in the whole view. It was the inside of a warehouse: MASSIVE. High ceiling, a big stage against the right hand side wall, groovy spiraling stairs leading up to a second-floor landing on the back wall, and towards the back left was a vibrant blue bar area. Near the bar was a door which most likely led outside, a place to smoke or something.

Or if I'm thinking in my new club 'mindset', a place to hook up! Yeah! Hooking up! Woot!

Okay so: Scope out the area. People are dancing, people are drinking. Everyone seems to be a lot more glamorous then me. But I don't care because I'm that dark mysterious cute kid who is intense and DARK. I can see from my position that Axel isn't here, could be in the bathroom but let's not think that because I'll start to freak out. Tonight is where if I run into him I run into him: I don't LOOK for him. Plan? Plan.

Right, look mature. The first place for doing that is the bar. I make my way over, head slightly grooving to the band playing on stage. I have to weave my way through a few people, keeping optimum confidence levels up to get the most bad-assitude. When I get over there I step up onto the bar platform, turn around, then lean up against the bar itself. I barely hear a few glasses clinking as the bar tender comes up to me. I turn as he taps me on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Gutter Sparks!" He yells, "Where every songs' the same as the last only a little bit louder and a little bit worse!" He has a dirty blonde mullet and an energy that just makes me smile. Plus that opening line was actually pretty funny, mullet guy's scoring major points with me.

"Hey." I say back, shouting also.

One of his hands came up and wound a piece of my hair back into place. Wow. "Can I get you anything?" He asks, quite confidently despite the intimate gesture. I just shake my head, mostly to shake my thoughts of 'His smile is GORGEOUS' from my mind. And yes, I notice how his hand lingers near my cheek for just a little too long.

"Nah I'm just waiting for someone, thanks though."

"All good!" Happy-Mullet-Dude says then (I like to think _reluctantly)_ turns his attention to some girls down the way who are giving him the flirty-eyes. I watch him waltz up to them and lean over the counter for a bit of a flirt-a-thon. Right, bartenders are flirty (bit of a stereotype…eek), don't get attached to him, no jealous Roxas.

I shake it off then walk out towards the dance floor. I pushed into the crowd of bodies until I was about five people back away from the stage. The band on the stage had just finished up a song, so everyone was just trying to catch their breath. It was a lot warmer and sweaty in here then out there. Stuff Gossip Girl I'd rather just go talk to that bartender. He was caaaute. Stop. this is why I hate places like this: Just gives me another god damn reason to fall in love with strangers.

"This next one's called Headlights, hope you like it-"

I looked up onto the stage seeing whoever's voice had just spoken like melting sugar into the microphone as if it was only talking to _me. _The dark silhouette standing in the lead position onstage made my insides squirm around uncontrollably like a fourteen year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Never mind, I love places like this

He's HOT!

Long brown hair, smoking eyes, leather jacket: He was a bad boy. The ultimate badass who could sing AND play the guitar- his voice OH GOD his VOICE! I could only stand still in shock of teenage hormonal jitters when his hand gripped the microphone stand and the rest of the band roared to life.

_"Late like the evening sun, I-_

_I sink to the ground."_

I WILL BARE YOUR CHILDREN!

_"But I'll keep my promises, I_

_I won't let you down…"_

TAKE ME NOW!

The crowd started that 'jumping' thing they called dancing. I was literally in a sea of people who were all glittery and fabulous, then there was me: Dark and mysterious. I don't know anyone here, I need to play my edge. It's not like if I do anything stupid people will see me at school tomorrow so HAH! I have immunity for the night.

…Oh the possibilities.

I note that whilst this super-sex-hot guy is singing, the front row is majorly made up of females giving him 'the look', which simply would not do in my book. He's looking around though, not paying them any attention as he goes into the chorus of his song. He IS playing the crowd but almost in a bored way, poor guy, they're like… Throwing themselves at him.

If given the chance I would probably literally do that. Like, actually literally.

_"'Cause like a rabbit in your headlights_

_I am the beckon to your call._

_And like the early morning headlines,_

_I am all too predictable._

_I am all too predictable."_

His voice was making me weak at the knees, that and the purple hazy lights made my head spin. Those girls continued to roll their bodies madly. I however, was just chanting in my head LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT ME. All I need is a little eye contact to have my fun- Come on badass band guy COME ON-

_"Oh oh oh oh-"_

LOOK AT ME!

_"You're steady as I come undone, you_

_You're quietly bound-"_

LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!

_"-But I'll keep my promises, I_

_I won't let you down."_

He looked at the ground all intense-like, then when he cast his eyes upwards YES- I HAVE CONTACT. As the guitar and drums thudded all around the room I couldn't help but feel like it was my heart beat, loud and clear for the whole room to hear. Golden eyes: Contact lenses that took my breath away. Wow.

Here's where my plan comes into action.

_'Cause like a rabbit in your headlights,_

_I am the beckon to your call…_"

His eye brows came together in a bit of emotion. Sweet… Wow… He's singing to me. I'm just standing here, only swaying slighting just staring him down. This was the plan: Stare him down. Roxas's intense stare-down. A plan I'd come up with centred around how people like mysteries. This guy on stage didn't know me, so why was he still looking at me? I'm a challenge: An anomaly. I'm that random intensely staring at him. He wants me.

My logic ladies and gentlemen.

Now that I've got him looking at me with the same intensity, like he wants to freaking eat me whole. PHASE TWO!

Dance like a complete idiot.

Has anyone here ever played the Sims 2? So like, if your sims not good at dancing they bust out this random chicken-strut dance thing that involves shimmying randomly in a circle and wiggling your butt around?

Yeah, I started doing that.

_"And like the early morning headlines-"_

Confusion laced his features as I started my spaz dance. He didn't look away, no, but almost started laughing his head off. He was good at keeping his cool, especially when I started my serious-but-not-serious ballet moves.

_"I am all too predictable._

_Yeah, I am all too predictable..."_

I like how I was all like, 'Oh fuck you I don't dance,' but then I'm all like, 'HAHA! I'm awesome at everything! FOOOOOOOOLED YOUUUUU!' Punching the air, jerking my hips, shaking my money maker- big fish little fish card board box and eeyyy macerana!

_"True like the first born,_

_Weighed pound for pound._

_I'll keep my promises, like-"_

His eyes flashed in delight, a toothy grin showing out over the audience.

_"-A thorn in your crooowwn._

_Yeah!" _

I had the feeling that the 'yeah' at the end of that line was totally impromptu because he was just totally getting into my dancing. Some people were following his gaze to watch me, and I was starting to feel sorry for the dancers around me because I was really commanding the space. Spinning around, thrusting my hips, pulling random peace signs.

_"'Cause like a rabbit in your headlights,_

_I am the beckon to your call!_

_Just say jump, I'll say "How high?"_

I was slowly running out of huff so I stopped after one more quick spin, sending a big grin in hot-lead-singer's direction. He sent one back down at me like I'm one of the most awesome things he's ever seen in his life, I really really liked that look.

_"'Cause I'm all too predictable._

_Yeah I'm all to predictable."_

The drummer did his final wee bash, then the song was over. The crowd erupted into applause, and I did a small bow to lead singer dude who just took a step back from the microphone to do a little giddy chuckle. I'm glad I could be the most random thing he'll ever see in his life.

Everyone cheered on and on, most of the girls screaming at the top of their lungs. I couldn't handle it anymore so I pushed my way out. Screaming girls were a hammock of no from a _hammock_, a hammock is a unit of measurement now.

Ignoring some of the funny looks I got from my watchers of my dance, I walked with a straight (and sweaty) face towards the stairs on the back wall. I made my way up to the second floor landing, liking how you could watch all the action play out from up high. Dully I heard footsteps from behind me, and oddly enough I just figured they were a random.

Usually my mind would have come up with a reason that it HAD to be lead-singer-guy because of fantasy-worlds and yaddah yaddah, but this time it didn't, and this time I was wrong.

Always WRONG- I fantasize and I'm wrong, I be realistic and I'm wrong- I CAN'T WIN!

'Someone' taps my shoulder causing me to spin around on my heels. Yes, it is Lead-Singer-Guy, he smells insanely good and looks even better up close.

"Hey," He smiles smokily, making my whole body feel heavy on the spot. This is what being drugged up feels like isn't it? This guy was a love-drug.

"Hi…" I reply, getting a bit weak at the knees. Oh would you look at that, he's walking me backwards towards a wall, not sure if that's a blessing or a curse. He's really tall too, brown hair hanging down over his shoulders.

He grinned as my back hit the wall. His leather jacket is so cool… And his pants are really tight, but like, a good tight, and ripped, and he's got these black boot things on and wow I'm not minding this whole wall thing as much. Now trapped I was having incredibly torn thoughts. Nothing like this had ever happened before, do I make the most out of this situation? Really it's not everyday that you're hit on by a sex god. "So…" He breathed, right onto my face- Smelling insanely good. "You know that if I win this song competition tonight you owe me a kiss."

"Oh really big-shot?" One of my eye brow's shoots up, I may have found someone with even more flawed logic then myself. He doesn't move, our noses are touching, my heart is pounding quickly in my chest. From down stairs I hear the faint shout of "HEADLIGHTS!" Which seals my fate completely.

Lead-singer-guy gives me a sexy crooked smile. MELT MELT MELT. "Yes really…" Then he leans in, my breathing stops, and he places his lips on mine.

Sweet dear god almighty from heaven above is he literally trying to give me a cardiac arrest? Feeling his silky tongue run across my bottom lip made me flush a bright red. I could hear my heart beat loudly in my ears right around the time his knee slipped in-between my legs.

Weird thought: We live in a society where people can just kiss each other willy-nilly, none of that 'courting' business.

'Probably should be more focussed on the fact that I'm kissing a sex god right about now…

Oh well, never a dull moment.

I'm gonna be quiet now.

After a few hundred thousand second (around twenty real seconds) he pulled away, but stayed with our noses touching. We stood looking and breathing, the hell if I knew what to do next. Should I kiss him again? I want to. "Who are you?" He asked, foiling my kissing plans.

Without thinking too much about it, I spoke softly. "A challenge… I'm a challenge." Quite true if you ask me. Hell no was I giving a random my name, and hell no was I making it easy for ANYONE. Not even Axel the love of my life knows my name yet so you Mr gorgeous singer can go GET IN LINE!

"Is that all I"m getting?" He smiled again, that kind of extremely cute/amused smile that makes me all asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl; if that's even a thing that describes feelings. Axel smiled like that last week-

DEAR GOD I JUST CHEATED ON AXEL-!

Wait. This has zero consequences right? I'm never going to see hot singer guy again. This is… Practice! Yes! This is practice for when I'm with Axel! Ohmygosh Roxas go in for the flirt!

"Yeah," I lowered my eyes, pulling the 'elevator' card out of my arsenal. I mirrored his 'Imma eat chu' look so at least we were equals. "Its whether you want more or not." I whispered. He looked even more amused, and if I'm not mistaken an almost possessive glint sparkled behind his eyes. My brain just isn't designed for these types of situations.

"Oh…" He breathed, making me inhale sharply. "I intend on getting more." He leant in. I felt a little tingle around my vision as our lips brushed together for the second time.

Was the World about to stop moving?

A random shout of, "Terra!" and some approaching tall figures alerted our previously occupied attention. I know these guys, they're singy-guy's bandmates, or 'Terra' as I should probably start calling him during my inner monologues. I'm not gonna lie: I'm slightly grumpy now. I mean GOD knows where I might have been five minutes from now if that band mate hadn't interrupted. Most likely tonight I will infect fantasise about where I might have been. What I might have been BENT OVER-MMMMMmmmmm… Sex. The old 'doing the do'.

The ol' 'in-out'.

Shenanigans!

Clearly it's been a while.

I heard a few scoffs come from the directions of his bandmates, most likely I'm not the first person Terra's shoved up against a wall.

His eyes hadn't left mine for a second. "I'll be seeing you round?" Terra nodded down at me, caressing my cheek with light, gentle fingers. Is it a rule that whoever you talk to in a club that you're supposed to touch their face in some way? Mullet bar tender now Terra. Did I miss the memo?

I made the mistake of inwardly melting a the prospect of ever seeing him again. "Yeah." I nodded back dumbly. "Definitely."

_IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT._

Satisfied however, Terra took a step back, letting his hand fall back down to his side. Then there I was, a small blonde kid sprawled out against a wall in front of about six incredibly intimidating guys: I've never felt more vulnerable. I have no sense of embarrassment.

Didn't even blush as I watched him lick his lips a bit.

Yeah… Didn't blush. Oh, and I'm so totally not wearing vanilla lip gloss right now.

…It's a chapstick. Get it right.

Yup. I really was about to throw in the towel with Axel and run after Terra on the account of that fact I hadn't' gotten laid in a year. But no, Mother did not raise a boy that gave up when there was something easier on offer. Axel had Kablam'd me, and I only want him. End of story. Terra can go lick my vanilla goodness from his lips somewhere else.

Terra singer-band guy turned then descended down the stairs, flanked by all of his friends. Now I'm alone, Axel-less, with tingly lips that could still feel exactly where Terra's had been. After a couple minutes I could finally peel myself off the wall, not realizing my completely frozen state. I wonder if Terra had that effect on everyone? Maybe I'm just a softy.

I slowly moved towards the railing that looked out over the whole of Gutter Sparks. A new band had taken the stage, already rocking their hearts out to the crowd. Dayum the energy up in here is off da charts!

Somewhere, somehow I felt a sudden _shift _in the energy. Storms were brewing. The Earth violent shaking. A dark black crow called in the distance.

My eyes frantically looked for this change in mood. Instantly I hit it, it stuck out like a swore thumb.

I could only look on in horror as Axel walked in through the front doors which Terra was exiting out of. Then, oh god, _then: _

_They both literally took three seconds of their time out to glare complete DAGGERS at each other, implying both of them wanted to commit a brutal murder._

Axel knows Terra. Axel hates Terra. Terra hates Axel. I have just kissed Terra. I love Axel. Oh god what have I _done!?_

WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS TO MYSELF!?

FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKK! #$%^&*((*&^%$##*(-!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oh. Dear. Lord. ROXAS STOP! TAKE A BREATHER KID YOUR LIFE'S ABOUT TO GET A BIT CRAZY BUT YOU'LL ENJOY IT!

Thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes! Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)

Also thanks to everyone who took the time out to review, and to everyone who's favourite/following! KEEP THE AKUROKU ALLLLIIVVEE! I enjoy hearing that a lot of you guys think how Roxas thinks, because really this is hells-easy to write because it's just my inner monologue. I've made him a bit real thought-wise so I like that he's relatable! Thank you you guys!

Review: 5xp Favorite: 5xp Follow: 5xp

15xp for a level UP! Wooooo! TILL NEXT TIME- AKUROKU ROCK ON

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
